Truly Thankful
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Kagome wants to have it with her friends. But when Inuyasha finally sends her over the edge she tells him she's done. What will Inuyasha do? Will he finally admit his feelings for her? **One-shot for Thanksgiving!** -


**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! This is my one-shot for th holiday!!! **i might due a one-shot every holiday but idk yet. reveiw and tell me if thats a good idea** i got this idea this mornig and wrote it down. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. **i have wish on stars but they never work****

* * *

Truly Thankful

Kagome was running around her house, grabbing all the supplies she needed for the futile era, plus the surprise she was making for her friends. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and she wanted to celebrate it with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course, Inuyasha. Grabbing in extra bag she stuffed the turkey and some cans of corn, cranberry sauce, beans, and stuffing. "Do you need any help dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said as she came in the kitchen, seeing her daughter franticly run around. "Yes please." Kagome said as she ran to the pantry. As Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter Kagome kept saying, "I'm going to be late, I'm going to be late." Mrs. Higurashi laughed, every time her daughter came back from the futile era she could only stay for a couple days because Inuyasha would get impatient and come and get her. Mrs. Higurashi loved watching Kagome and Inuyasha bicker, it was so funny. Snapping out of her day dream Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter pack the rest of her supplies.

Just as they finished packing, Inuyasha burst into the house. "Kagome, you're late!" sighing, Kagome tried to keep her temper down as she said. "I was about to come now, I was just packing some extra things." Turning his head, Inuyasha said "keh." Kissing her mother on the cheek Kagome said, "I'll be back in a couple weeks, Happy Thanksgiving!" As they walked to the well house Inuyasha said, "What's Happy Thanksgiving?" Laughing Kagome said, "It's a holiday where you gather up family and friends and eat a huge feast!" Entering the well house, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well, letting the blue aura surround them.

Jumping out of the well with Kagome in his arms they saw their friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara waiting for them. "Hey Guys!" Kagome said as she jumped out of Inuyasha's arms. Walking to their camp, Kagome told them about Thanksgiving. "I was hoping that tomorrow I could cook you guys a feast and we could have our own little Thanksgiving." Kagome said, looking at her friends with a hopeful look in her eyes. Smiling Sango said, "That sounds fun! Could I help you cook?" Jumping up and down from excitement Kagome yelled, "Of course!" Looking at the boys the girls awaited their answer. Thinking Miroku said "Sure, I love your cooking Kagome." Looking at Inuyasha Kagome had a big smile on her face. "Keh, whatever." Jumping up and down Kagome hugged Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. As they reached camp they sat by the camp fire and ate dinner. After eating they all started to get ready to go to sleep. Miroku slept on the ground, using Kirara's tail as a pillow. Sango and Kagome slept in the sleeping bags Kagome brought. And Inuyasha slept in the tree above, watching over his friends.

Waking up early the next day, Kagome and Sango set up multiple fires to cook on. Putting their hair up in high ponytails, they put aprons and got ready to cook. Grabbing cans of food, Kagome taught Sango how to cook them. Grabbing the pots and pans Kagome set them over the fires. As Kagome grabbed the turkey, Sango pour the can foods in each of the pans. Setting the turkey on the biggest fire, Kagome seasoned it. As they cooked the food, Kagome and Sango talked. Kagome couldn't help a smile as she asked, "So Sango, how are you and Miroku doing?" she laughed when she saw Sango's face go 3 shades of red. "Um, I-I d-don't know w-what your t-talking a-about." Sango stuttered as she kneaded the bread. Laughing Kagome continued to stir. Taking a quick break while everything simmered, Kagome and Sango sat down. "Who knew cooking could tire someone out." Sango said, wiping her bangs out of her eyes. "Yeah, it does that to you," Kagome said laughing. "Mmm, what's that delicious smell?" Miroku said as he walked towards the girls. Laughing they said, "Miroku, you, Shippo, and Inuyasha need to go wash up before we eat. We don't want you stench covering up the beautiful aroma of our food." Turning around, Miroku walked towards the camp while Kagome and Sango started to cook again. As they cooked, Sango saw Kagome thinking about something, "Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Sango asked, looking at her friend. Snapping out of her daze Kagome looked at her friend, "Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said. Returning back to cooking, Kagome let her mind drift again. Drift to Inuyasha.

As they finished cooking, Sango blew out the fires. Taking a bunch of blankets, Kagome and Sango set them out. Setting out bowls and plates, Kagome filled them. Just as they finished setting up the boys walked towards them. Sitting down the boys went to grab some food but were smacked on the back of the head by Kagome and Sango. "Do not touch the food till we get back from taking a bath. If you do I will make sure your in pain for the next couple days." Sango said with a smile on her face. Turning around the girls headed to the hot springs.

Once they got to the hot springs the undressed. Kagome sighed as she dipped her body into the warm water. Relaxing against the rock, Kagome started to wash herself. "Kagome," Kagome looked up from her washing and looked at her friend. "Yeah?" "How are you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, looking at her friend she saw her chocolate eyes fill with uncertainty. Looking down Kagome said "I really don't know…he protects me and stuff but it's probably only cause I can sense the jewels…" Wrapping her arms around her legs, she looked up with a sad smile on her face and said, "I guess I'm just his jewel detector." Putting her head down she started to cry. Sango swam over to her, putting her arms around the crying girl, Sango tried to sooth her. After Kagome stopped crying she looked at her friend and said. "Thanks Sango, you the best." Hugging her friend, Kagome and Sango got out of the hot springs and dried their selves. After getting dressed they started to walk to camp. They whole time they were walking Kagome was thinking _"I hope this will be a good Thanksgiving."_

Making back to the camp they sat down. As Kagome sat down she putted out what everything was. Cutting the turkey everyone grabbed a plate and piled food on them. Eating Miroku said, "This is great! I love Kagome and Sango's food!" laughing the girls started to eat. Eating Inuyasha said, "This is good, but where's the ramen?" Hearing this Kagome broke the cup that was in her hand, she was tired of this. "Well you know what Inuyasha?! You can have all the fucking ramen you want! All I tried to do is make a nice meal for all of us and all you can think about is ramen?! Well you know what?! Why don't you go back to Kikyo and have all the damn ramen you want!" Kagome yelled as tears came down her eyes. Turning around she ran toward the woods, she needed to get away from him. Looking at her retreating form, Inuyasha just stared. "I hope you're happy with yourself!" Sango screamed as she stood up. "All she wanted was to make a nice meal for her friends and you tell her you want ramen! You need to be considerate of her feelings!" Turning around Sango ran after Kagome.

Looking at Miroku Inuyasha saw the disappointment in his eyes. "What did I do?!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku just looked at him and said, "All Kagome did was make food for us and you go say you want ramen, you hurt her Inuyasha." Then Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara continued to eat. Looking at them Inuyasha ran to his favorite place to think, the Goshinboku. As Kagome ran, she thought, _"Why does he always do this?! I'll I wanted was to have a nice Thanksgiving and he has to ruin it!"_ Slowing down Kagome stops and sits down, bringing her knees up she puts her head in her hands. As she cries she thinks, _"Why Inuyasha, why can't you see that I love you!"_

Sango ran thru the woods calling Kagome's name. She came to a stop as she saw her best friends crying against a tree. Running over to Kagome Sango wrapped her arms around her crying friend. Not saying a word she just held Kagome till she stopped crying. Looking up at her best friend Kagome said, "Why does he not notice?" Sango knew immediately what Kagome was talking about. Squeezing her best friend she said, "He will soon, he's just a dumb ass." Kagome laughed, Sango was happy she was feeling better. "I'll be back Sango, I'm going to go to the Goshinboku for a sec. Go back to camp and eat. I'll be right there." Waving bye to her friend Kagome walked to the Goshinboku with a small smile on her face.

Replaying the scene in his mind Inuyasha though, _"What did I do?"_ thinking a little more his face fell, _"Why do I always hurt her? I…I don't know why I keep going back to Kikyo. But when Kagome yelled at me she had every right."_ Just about to get off the tree, Inuyasha smelt Kagome coming this way. Getting higher in the tree so she wouldn't see him he watched as she walked into the clearing. As he watched her sit down he thought, _"She's so beautiful, but I just keep hurting her by going back to Kikyo. Why am I such an idiot? Why can't I just tell her I love her?" _Sitting on the root Kagome sighed, she didn't know what to do about Inuyasha. As she closed her eyes she heard something leap down from the tree and come next to her. "Kagome." Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with the person who started this…Inuyasha. She couldn't look at him; she turned her head to the side. "Kagome….I…I so-" Inuyasha started to say but he was cut off by Kagome looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I…..I just have…a lot on my mind." She said turning her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry about, I deserved it." Inuyasha said, trying to stop her crying. "Why so you even care Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking at him as a single tear ran down her cheek, "Why do you continuously save me?" Inuyasha was about to answer when Kagome said, "You know what, don't answer that, I already no the answer," Turning her head another tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes and said, "I'm just your jewel detector."

Inuyasha stared speechlessly at her as she started to get up. Turning away she started to walk, but she stopped when she felt a hand grab wrist. Putting her head down, her bangs covered her eyes. When Kagome felt an arm go around her waist she just cried. Pulling her towards him Inuyasha jumped into the Goshinboku, holding Kagome while she cried. When she finished she asked, "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just go to Kikyo, she can detect the jewels better then me." Turning her head away from him she felt his soft hand gently grab her cheek, making her face him. As she looked at him she saw love in his beautiful amber eyes. "Kagome, I'm doing this because I love you, I don't want Kikyo and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings every time I see her. I only her because I'm the reason she died." Looking at him, Kagome couldn't believe her ears, _"He just said he loved me."_ Looking away Kagome said, "There's no reason to lie Inuyasha." Grabbing her face again he made her look at him, "Why don't you believe me?" Inuyasha asked. Looked down, she covered her eyes with her bangs, a single tear running down her cheek. "Kagome look at me." Inuyasha pleaded, sadness laced his words. Looking up at him Kagome saw he was serious. Gently grabbing her chin he tilted her head up, bending down he kissed her sweet lips. It wasn't the first time but this felt so good. It set both of them on fire. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "Now do you believe me?" Looking up at him Kagome saw love in his eyes. Nodding her head she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Pulling away Inuyasha said, "I love you Kagome." Looking at him with a smile on her face she said, "I love you to Inuyasha." Bending his head down he kissed her again. Breaking away the where both breathless, but happy. Grabbing her hand they walked back to the camp with smile on their faces. Inuyasha looked down as Kagome, _"She's so beautiful…and now she's mine."_ Stopping he gently grabbed her face and kissed her, she kissed back. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to camp. Kagome snuggled into his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat. Looking down at her Inuyasha knew that they would be together forever. And for that, he was truly thankful.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it cuz i kno i did!!! lol im the writer of course i like it!!! well review and tell me if you liked it too!!! ^-^ **This is my first one shot go easy on me!!!! lol jk i welcom critisism with open arms!!! (but i like compliments btr!!! ^-^) plz review!!! ^-^ and happy thanksgiving!!! **Gobble Gobble** ^-^**


End file.
